


Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś?

by orphan_account



Series: Sterekowe pierwsze razy [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, już nie przeszakadzam, nie umiem robić tagów ;-;, pierwszy "wspólny" pocałunek, przepraszam, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Pocałowałeś mnie... - powiedział Stiles lekko drżącym głosem. - Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś?<br/>- Bo miałem na to ochotę - odpowiedział Derek, marszcząc brwi. - Coś ci nie pasuje?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś?

**Author's Note:**

> Krótki cosiek, który napisałam podczas robienia naleśników O-O Taka wielozadaniowość xD  
> Planuję z tego zrobić taką króciutką serię "pierwszych razów" Dereka i Stilesa, ale nie wiem czy to wypali, zobaczy się. Aktualnie jestem już w trakcie pisania drugiego ff, o tym jak sterek poszedł na pierwszą randkę. Jak skończę (o ile skończę...) to od razu wstawię.  
> Już się zamykam. Miłego czytania, mam nadzieję, że się komuś to coś spodoba :D

Pocałunek był nagły i mocny. I oczywiście mokry. Bardzo mokry.  
Stiles dosłownie zamarł z zaskoczenia, kiedy Derek nagle przybliżył się do niego i dotknął swoimi ustami jego. To było niespodziewane; w jednej chwili nastolatek stał oparty rękoma o przód jeepa, patrząc na silnik i gadając do wilkołaka o zaletach taśmy izolacyjnej, a w drugiej chwili całował się z Derekiem.  
Oderwali się od siebie dopiero po kilkunastu zadziwiająco długich sekundach. Patrzyli na siebie tak, jakby widzieli się po raz pierwszy w życiu.  
\- Pocałowałeś mnie... - powiedział Stiles lekko drżącym głosem. - Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś?  
\- Bo miałem na to ochotę - odpowiedział Derek, marszcząc brwi. - Coś ci nie pasuje?  
\- Co? Nie! Jest dobrze. Było dobrze. To znaczy było super, naprawdę. Nie żebym coś insynuował. Świetnie całujesz i...  
\- Stiles...  
\- Ale naprawdę! Nie mówię przecież, że było źle. Gdyby tak było, na pewno bym...  
\- Stiles, zamknij się do cholery.  
\- Okej, okej, już się zamykam...  
Stiles zagryzł usta i uśmiechnął się. Stali tak przez chwilę, mierząc się wzrokiem. Stiles tak naprawdę już od bardzo dawna zastanawiał się jakby to było pocałować Dereka. Teraz dzięki śmiałości wilkołaka nastolatek w końcu otrzymał odpowiedź. Było niesamowicie. Tak. Zdecydowanie niesamowicie.  
\- Chcesz mnie jeszcze raz pocałować? - zapytał nagle Stiles.  
\- Tak.  
\- To dobrze.


End file.
